


Mythology

by orphan_account



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex decides to take the codename "ZEUS" more seriously going forward.





	Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to the Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash, an Exchange for fics of unique caliber and quality.

“Run this by me again?” Dana asked, incredulously.

“Well, y’see I got hit on the head _really_ hard, and then when I woke up I figured that since Blackwatch calls me ZEUS, I probably should emulate mythology a little more.”  Alex shrugged.

“And that means banging your sister.”  Nope, this was officially not happening.

“It means banging _everyone._ ”  Karen helpfully added. 

“Everyone.”  Greene helpfully confirmed. 

“I mean, he started with Greene, then me, but Greene has viral destruction of Manhattan to do, and I have a day job, so we need to further divvy up responsibilities.”

“So… you’re ex-girlfriend and arch-enemy  are tired, so you want me—your sister—to join your harem?” Dana asked.

“It’s not a harem.  It’s a co-operative domestic living arrangement based on mutual trust, respect, and openness.” Alex corrected.  “And a lot of boning.”

“All of the boning.” Greene nodded.

“My lower body’s have been numb for the past week!” Karen chimed in.

“Because you want to be accurate to mythology.Including the parts with…”  She paused.  “You didn’t do the swan thing?”

He was a shapeshifter, _of course he did the swan thing_.

“Well… I couldn’t find a swan to consume, so I had to improvise.”

“Meaning?” Dana shouldn’t have asked, but did.

“Have you ever had sex in an elevator with an Emu?” Karen asked, eyes wide, grin wider.  “It’s a _life-changing_ experience.”

"So you forced yourself on Karen in the guise of a..."

"Okay, I know that's part of the mythology, but I'm not emulating the sexual assault." Alex hastily interrupted.  "It was 100% consensual."

"So you suggested to Karen..."

"Actually, it was my idea." Parker said, raising her hand.

When the screaming subsided, Dana composed herself, shrugged and asked.  “Okay, so, why me?”

“Well, I mean… I actually care for you.  Like, them, I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be banging them—they’ve tried to kill me!  I appreciate you sticking by me through anything—the fact you’re hearing this pitch is proof of that…”

“Also you’ve got brown hair.”  Greene said.

“Yep, Elizabeth’s a redhead and I’m blonde.”

“Okay, so aside from the sibling love, it’s because it fills a hair-color quota for you, Alex?”

“Gotta catch ‘em all.”  He nodded.  “Also… promise me you won’t get mad?”

“What is it, Alex?”

“Promise me first.”

She sighed, crossed her fingers behind her back and said “I promise.”

“Um… you were out once and didn’t lock your computer, and I looked at your internet history”

Oh god, he did not.

“…And I noticed you really, really like tentacles, so I figured, our interests would synergize quite well…”

Well… admittedly he was right about the tentacles, but still… she had to remember to practice better secrecy going forward.

“…and I read those weird real person fanfics you wrote… with the tentacles.  And me.  And an OC who—is rather suspiciously like the author.”

Well… he knew.  Guess she should just drop the pretense.  With a shrug, she lifted her shirt up.  “So… is it just you and me, or you, me, Greene, and Parker, or what?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this.


End file.
